Many people throughout the world suffer from chronic back and neck pain. The causes of back and neck pain are too numerous to enumerate, but include injuries, bad posture, accidents, genetic defects, disease, and aging. For some, the pain arises only during exercise. As a result, many eliminate beneficial exercises from their routines. For others, neck, hip and/or lower back pain is always present. Exercise may be a desirable or a necessary treatment for the pain for many of these people. But again, the very exercises needed to alleviate the pain are difficult to perform due to the increased pain during exercise. These people often become stuck in a cycle of increasing pain as the exercises and treatments needed to alleviate pain are too painful to perform, with the lack of proper exercise resulting in weakening of the muscles and increased pain and/or discomfort.